Le prix du mensonge
by Samakassai
Summary: Suite à combat Martin développe une maladie étrange. Malgré cela il refuse dans parler pour ne pas inquiètes ses proches. Ou cela le mènera ti?. Quel sera le prix à payer?
1. Chapitre 1

Première fanfic sur Martin Mystère perso j'adore ce dessin animé surtout Martin. Bref j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1

C'est une matinée banale et comme d'habitude je laisse mon réveille sonner. J'ai juste envie de dormir j'ai eu une nuit très agiter. Mais mon repos et de courte duré car j'entend déjà ma sœur toquer à la porte en crient.

 _-Martin debout on va encore être en retard_.

Je ne lui répond pas trop occuper à plonger ma tête dans l'oreiller pour ne pas l'entendre. Mais ces sans compter sur le caractère de ma chère Diana qui décide de rentré dans ma chambre tranquillement pour me secouer dans le lit.

 _\- Martin active, tu te souvient que si tu arrive encore une fois en retard en cours monsieur Crochet va te passer un savon_.

- _Mmmmm_

J'ai pas envie de me lever mais le fait de savoir que le principal appellera sûrement mon père me fait m'assoir dans mon lit. Ma demi sœur me regarde me gratter les yeux, enlever mon tee-shirt avant de me dire d'un ton inquiet.

- _Ces quoi toute ces cicatrices_ ?

- _De quoi tu parle ?_

Intriguer je regarde mes bras puis mon torse et remarque quand effet j'ai énormément de cicatrices un peut partout.

- _J'en sais rien, ces peut être à cause des missions. Je me bats souvent contre les extraterrestres alors._

Je crois que ces la première fois que je vois ma sœur inquiète, sa me fait bizarre mais bon. Je décide de ne pas y faire attention et file me préparer dans la salle de bain. Une fois cela fait je suis ma sœur jusqu'à notre salle de cours. A Diana ma chère demi sœur même si pour moi ces est restera ma petite sœur. Elle a un ans de moins que moi mais est déjà dans ma classe c'est une petit surdouée. Mais elle est aussi ma partenaire de mission dans le paranormal avec notre gros nounours d'homme des cavernes j'ai nommer Java.

Bref comme d'habitude un cours long et chiant, à la fin de celui-ci pris par un horrible mal de ventre je décide de sauter le repas et m'enferme dans ma chambre. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai ma dernière blessure suite à un combat contre un extraterrestre microbien ne sais toujours pas refermer et je remercie le ciel que Diana ne soit pas tomber dessus. Cela fait une semaine que ce combat à eu lieux. Et depuis j'ai des douleurs horribles qui vont et viennent, sa m'arrive de vomir et d'avoir la tête qui tourne. Bien sûr je dit rien, j'ai pas envie d'inquiéter Diana et Java et encore moins que MOM (Manager de l'organisation Mystère) me mette sur la touche.

POV Diana

A la cafétéria ces n'importe quoi, les élèves sautent sur Java pour avoir leur hamburger. Personnellement je reste avec Jeny ma meilleure amie et la fille dont Martin est foux amoureux. Tient en parlent de lui je le vois pas ces bizarre il ne saute jamais un repas et encore moins celui la. D'ailleurs quand j'y pense sa fait une semaine qu'il a un comportement bizarre. Enfin plus que d'habitude. Intriguer je décide d'aller voir Java pour lui parler.

- _Salut Java dit moi tu sais où est Martin ?_

 _-Bonjours Diana. Non Java pas savoir où est Martin_.

 _-Pas grave mais dit moi tu ne trouve pas qu'il a un comportement bizarre depuis une semaine_ ?

 _-Martin toujours bizarre. Et moi pas remarquer changement désoler._

La je sais pas quoi faire. Je remercie Java et monte voir si mon crétin de grand frère est dans sa chambre. Une fois arriver devant la porte des bruits intriguent me pousse à écouter. Je sais pas ce que fait mon frère mais ces bruits ressemble fort des plaintes de douleurs. Je l'entend aussi marcher puis vomir ainsi que crier quelques insultes. Je me demande ce qu'il ce passe, j'ouvre la porte tout doucement histoire de pouvoir voir ce qu'il ce passe dans cette chambre.

Pour le moment à part des chaussettes salles et autres qui traînent un peut partout je ne vois rien. Aucune trace de Martin. Après quelques minutes je le vois sortir de la salle de bain en soufflent. Quand t il me voie il me souri l'aire de rien avant de me dire.

 _-Diana ? Quesque tu fait la ? Tu mange pas_ ?

Je le regarde intriguer par son changement de comportement.

- _Ben j'y était mais je t'es pas vue alors me suis dit que tu devais une blague débile donc je suis venu_.

Il rigole bien que ce rire m'évoque plus une rire mensonger que sincère.

 _-Je sais pas ce que tu t'imagine Diana mais ces faux. Je venais juste chercher mes fringues salles pour les laver_.

Martin tu est très nul en mensonge à un points qui m'inquiète. Bref si tu veut te la jouer comme sa pas de soucis.

- _Au faite c'était quoi tout ces bruits tout à l'heure ?_

- _Des bruits ? …..Eu…. Quel bruit ?_

Sa y est je les coincer ces le moment de savoir ce qu'il ce passe chez ce crétin.

- _Les gémissements de douleurs, les insultes plus les vomissements . Alors ?_

*

Et voilà fin premier chapitre vous en dirent Quoi ? A la prochaine pour la suite.


	2. Chapitre 2

Et salut on se retrouve pour le chapitre 2 de cette fic sur Martin Mystère bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2

 _-Alors ?_

Faut que je trouve un truc et vite je peut pas lui dire ce qu'il ce passe. C'est en voyant ma manette de jeu qu'une idée me viens.

 _-Ho sa ce nes rien ces juste les bruitages de mon nouveau jeu vidéos._

Je lui montre la manette. Elle me regarde suspicieuse quelque instant avant qu'elle ne me face signe qu'elle a compris. Mais sa ne l'empêche pas de me poser une question.

 _-Tu vient manger maintenant que tu a fini ton jeu ?_

 _-A…eu oui oui j'arrive_.

Je la suis en remercient mon mal de ventre de s'être calmer.

POV Diana

Je le vois bien qu'il me cache quelque chose. Il a le teint pâle et à l'aire épuiser. Ces pas son style d'habitude il dit des débilités toutes les trentes secondes. Il saute sur Jenny à chaque fois qu'il la voie et râle après les profs pendant leurs cours. Mais aujourd'hui rien a par son absence à la cantine et les bruits étranges dans sa chambre. Je lui demande alors.

 _\- Tu est sur que sa va ? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude_.

 _-Et Alors ? Ces juste la fatigue j'ai pas dormie depuis deux jours_.

Je hausse un sourcil à cette nouvelle, pourtant ce matin il était endormie quand je suis rentre dans sa chambre.

 _-Comment Sa ? Tu dormais bien ce matin._

Il souffle avant de me regarder pour me répondre.

 _-Je ne dormais pas je voulais juste ne pas me lever. En ce qui concerne les nuits blanches j'ai quelques problèmes à régler ces tous_.

Mon frère avoir des problèmes ? Ok il en a souvent avec les mecs des filles qu'il drague. Mais de la à l'empêcher de dormir ?

- _Et ces quoi comme problèmes ?_

- _Je préfère ne pas en parler en Diana, mais ne t'inquiète pas ces pas très grave alors ne t'en fait pas ok ?_

Je hausse la tête pour lui montré que je suis d'accord même si au fond de moi j'ai peur de ce qu'il me cache. Arriver à la cafète je vois Martin prendre un plateau je le suis et décide de regarder ce qu'il prend. Une salade pour l'instant, quand il arrive devant Java la conversation s'engage.

 _\- Salut Martin, Diana chercher toi tout à l'heure_.

 _-Salut mon Java, je sais elle est carrément venu me chercher dans ma chambre. Et en plus madame écoute aux portes_.

 _-Diana pas bien faire sa. Java désoler pour Martin_.

 _-T'inquiète pas mon gros elle a juste crus que les bruits de mon nouveau jeux vidéo c'était moi_.

Je répond du tac au tac à cette pic.

- _Ces pas drôle Martin je me fait du soucis moi_.

Martin me regarde les yeux ronds comme des ballons, Java siffle et c'est à ce moment là que je me rend compte de ce que je vient de dire.

 _-Enfin bref tu n'es pas obliger de dire à tout le monde que j'ai confondu les bruits ok ?_

Sans m'en rendre compte je vient de le gifler, mais sa réaction est bizarre. Au lieu de ce tenir la joue en m'insultent de tout les noms. Il s'écroule par terre en hurlent. Paniquer je me penche sur lui pour lui demander pardon. Et ces a ce moment la que mon crétin de frère décide de ce relever en rigolent pour me sortire un.

 _-Je t'es eu_.

Énerver je me relève à mon tour et lui hurle.

 ** _-C'ÉTAIT PAS DRÔLE CRÉTIN_**.

Sous les rires de Martin et Java nous finissons de prendre notre repas avant de s'assoir à notre table. Je décide de regarder plus attentivement le plateau de mon frangin. Salade et yaourts nature ?

- _Tu est malade ?_

POV Martin

Je relève la tête à cette phrase pour croiser le regard interrogateurs de ma sœur.

- _Non pour quoi ?_

 _-Peut être parce qu'il y a de super hamburger, ton plats préféré mais que toi tu prend une salade_.

 _-Et Alors ? J'ai pas très faim en ce moment_.

Le regard de Diana change du tout au tout, elle me regarde avec insistance et curiosité. Confus je lui demande.

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Toi ne pas avoir faim ? Ta de la fièvre ou quoi_ ?

Je fini ma salade et lui réplique d'un ton irriter.

 _-Quoi j'ai pas le droit de ne pas avoir faim ? Pour quoi des que je fait un truc que je fait pas d'habitude je suis sois malade soit stupide_ ?

- _Mais….mais._

Pris d'un horrible mal de ventre et d'un mal de tête tout aussi fort je décide de couper cours à la discutions. En esseyant de cacher au mieux mon mal, je me force a ne pas faire de grimace.

 _-Sa va ces bon, sa me fatigue je préfère parler aux extraterrestres pour eux je suis pas stupide_.

- _Mais Martin j'ai jamais…._

 _-A sa va fout moi la paix Diana_.

Et sens en ajouter plus je coure le plus vite possible vers les toilettes les larmes me montent aux yeux tellement la douleur et insupportable. Et voilà qu'une fois de plus je vomi tout mon repas. A une différence près, cette fois je vomi également du sang. Avant de m'écrouler sur le sol froid des toilette du lycée.

*

Et voilà fin du deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'elle vous plais. J'ai rêver de cette fic il y a deux jours et je me suis dit que ce serais bien de vous la faire partager. Bisous.


	3. Chapitre 3

Beequeen64 : Gracias por tu comentario. No te preocupes, el fanfic no ha terminado.

Chapitre 3.

Sa va faire plus de deux heures que je cherche Martin partout mais impossible de le trouver. Je ne comprend pas pour quoi il ces autent mis en colère. Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme sa avant. Mon inquiétude grandi de minutes en minutes. Pour la première fois de ma vie moi Diana Lombard sèche les cours pour chercher mon demi frère. Je m'arrête net au pieds des escaliers pour reprendre mon souffle. Quand une main ce pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne pour trouver Jenny devant moi.

 _-Diana pour quoi tu n'es pas en cours ?_

 _-J'ai sécher._

Surprise elle me répond.

 _-Toi sécher ? Tu est malade ? Diana les cours ces le truc le plus importent de ta vie._

\- _Je sais. Et non je vais très bien. Ces juste que mon frère est bizarre sa fait deux heures que je le cherche._

 _\- Martin ? Ces vrais maintenant que tu le dit. Sa fait une semaine qu'il ne me saute plus dessus. A au faite il y a deux jours je l'es vue ce tenir les côtes. Il y avais quelque gouttes de sang qui en couler. J'ai pas bien compris_.

- _Comment Sa ?_

 _-Ben je suis aller lui parler est il ma dit qu'il c'était blesser en tombent dans les escaliers. Mais quel bouler_.

 _-Attend ta dit qu'il **SAIGNER**._

 _-Oui il aller à l'infirmerie_.

 _-Merci Jenny_.

Paniquer je cours à l'infirmerie dans l'espoir de le trouver la bas. J'ouvre la porte tellement brusquement que je fait sursauter les quelques élèves présents. Je repère vite l'infirmière et l'aborde sans faire attention au garçon qu'elle soigne.

- _Bonjours._

 _-Sorter d'ici vous ne voyer pas que je suis occuper ?_

 _-Si et j'en suis désoler mais j'ai des questions à vous poser_.

- _Comment Sa ?_

- _Ces au sujet de Martin Mystère. Il est venu il y a deux jours car il saigner de la côte suite à une chute dans les escaliers_.

 _-Oui en effet il est bien venu. Mais au vu de sa blessure je dirais que sa fait au moins une semaine qu'elle a était faite. De plus je ne pense pas que ce soit à cause d'une chute. Je dirais que ces un animal avec des griffes qui lui a fait sa. Mais ce que je ne comprend pas ces quand une semaine la plaie ne ce soit toujours pas refermer._

 _-D'accord merci madame._

Je sort de l'infirmerie perturber. Mon frère a était blessé suite à la bataille contre l'extraterrestre microbien et il m'en a pas parler. Et en plus elle ne ces pas refermer. Mais qu'es qui ce passe dans la tête de Martin a la fin ?

POV Martin.

Un bip répétitif me sort des ténèbres dans lesquels j'était plonger. Je regarde ma montre et constate que sa fait deux heures que je suis évanouie dans les toilettes. Youpi moi qui ne voulais pas inquiéter Diana je vais être servie. Bref le Centre nous appel. Je me lève avec difficulté, tire la chasse et me passe la tête sous l'eau. J'ai l'aire d'un zombie. Je hair dans les couloirs jusqu'à trouver ma sœur. Je pose ma main sur son épaule, elle se retourne et je croise son regard. Sa me glace le sang. Le plus calmement possible elle me dit.

 _-Tu était ou ? Je t'es chercher partout._

Faut que je trouve un truc. Je peut pas lui dire que j'ai vomi du sang avant de m'évanouir. Sa y est j'ai trouver.

 _-J'était partie faire un tour pour me calmer un peut. Je suis désoler de t'avoir parler comme sa. Le manque de sommeil me fait perdre un peut la tête_.

J'ai dit sa le sourire aux lèvres mais sa n'a pas l'aire de l'avoir convaincu. Avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche je continu.

 _-Faut aller chercher Java le Centre nous appel_.

 _-Tu va aller en mission dans ton état ?_

Attend j'ai bien entendu ?

- _De Quoi ?_

 _-Alors comme sa monsieur à était blesser lors de la dernière mission et ne dit rien._

 _-Sa va ces pas grave et en plus je me blesse tout le temps. Ces qu'ils sont coriacent les extraterrestres._

 _-De plus il ne prévient pas que sa blessure ne se referme pas en une semaine._

- _Eu… ce nes rien ces qu'elle un peut plus profonde que les autre ces tout_.

 _-Tu m'en dira temps._

Et zut la je suis mal, bon je vais encore devoir trouver un bobard pour faire passer sa.

 _-Ok je t'es rien dit, parce que ce nes pas grave. Elle est plus profonde que les autres donc elle met plus de temps à ce fermer ces tout. Dans deux jours on en parle plus._

Elle a avaler mon mensonge bien que je me méfie un peut. Diana et redoutable quand elle veut savoir un truc.

- _Bon est si on aller chercher Java maintenant ?_

 _-Ok_

Une fois la cantine atteinte et Java récupérer je regarde mon Chrono Scan et trouve enfin l'entré du Centre. Le frigo. Une fois celui-ci passer nous arrivons dans une grande salle oú plusieurs extraterrestres travaille sur leur ordinateur. Nous posons notre mains tour à tour sur le scanner d'empreinte puis le scanner total nous scan avant de dire.

- _Martin Mystère identifier._

- _Diana Lombard identifier._

 _-Java des Cavernes identifier._

Suite à cela un petit aliène vert poser sur une petite soucoupe s'approche.

 _-Salut les potes._ Nous dit il

- _Salut Billy._ Répondons nous.

Après la poignet de mains nous montons dans l'ascenseur nous amenant au bureau de MOM. Une fois arriver je m'assoie sur une chaise pour tenter de faire passer ma migraine. MOM arrive me regarde, regarde Diana, Java et Billy puis dit.

 _-Bonjours agents, comment aller Vous ?_

- _Super._ Répond Diana.

- _Java aller bien._

Pour ma part je ne répond pas trop occupée à masser ma tête douloureuse.

 _\- Agent Mystère quelque chose ne va pas ?_

Je me réveille enfin, pose mon regard interrogateur sur tout le monde avant de répondre.

 _-Non tout va bien j'ai mal dormie cette nuit par conséquent j'ai un peut mal à la tête._

- _D'accord prennez sa alors._ Dit elle en me tendent un médicament.

Je le prend avant de l'avaler avec l'aide du verre d'eau. Une fois cela fait je me redresse et écoute ce qu'elle a me dire.

 _-Bien en espèrent que votre mal de tête ne vous empêche pas de réussir la mission. Nous avons eu des nouvelles sur la disparition d'avion, de train et autres à Londres. Je vois envoie enquêter la bas._

 _-Cool Londres j'ai toujours voulus y aller_.

Cette phrase et sortie toute seule, je vois ma sœur rassurer par ce comportement enfantin qui me caractérise si bien d'habitude. Nous passons le portail téléporteur pour nous retrouver au cœur de Londres. Je me retourne pour retenir un vomissements. Une fois celui ci calmer j'attire l'attention de mes partenaires.

 _-J'ai trouver un liquide verdâtre._

Tout le monde accours alors que je met les mains dans la mixture.

 _-Martin au lieu de jouer avec les indices si tu faisais une petite visco-analyse ?_

 _-Bien vue Diana._

J'active le Chrono Scan et une petite voie robotique retentit.

 _-Chrono Scan activer, mode Visco-analyse_.

Un petit tube apparais dans mes mains, je le prend dévisse le bouchon et prend de la mixture avec le petit crochet métallique. Une fois cela fait et le tout remis dans le tube les analyses tombes.

 _-Échantillons inconnu._

 _-Mince il n'y a aucun résultat dans la base de donner du Centre._ Dit je dépiter.

J'aurais voulut qu'il y est quelque chose pour qu'on arrêt cette créature. Car je sens que mon état empire d' heure en heure et je sens que je n'arriverais plus à le cacher.


	4. Chapitre 4

Kikky190 : Estarás bien temprano, no te preocupes. ¿entiendes francés ?

Ninfiapluff : No te preocupes por eso. Tampoco soy muy fuerte en español. El fanfic encor continuo. Y me alegro de que te guste.

Chapitre 4

La chasse continue, après avoir envoyer l'échantillon à Billy et chercher un peut partout en ville nous avons trouver une carte d'identité.

- _C'est un certain Mark Jacson qui a laisser sa._ Dit je en lisent la carte

- _Et si on lui rendais une petite visite ?_

- _Java dire oui._

- _Martin dire oui aussi. Aller on y va._

Et ces partie pour aller voir cet homme, d'habitude je serais enthousiasme mais la j'ai l'impression que quelque chose me dévore de l'intérieur. Arriver chez l'homme rechercher nous sonnons.

- _Oui ?_ Répond une voie inquiète.

- _Eu Monsieur Mark Jacson ?_

- _Oui._

- _Bonjours nous sommes des agents du Centre._ Dit je en montrent mon badge. _Et nous voudrions vous posez quelques questions._

- _D'accord entrer._

La porte s'ouvre sur un homme tremblent de toute par. Plutôt grand, cheveux brun ébouriffer ainsi que des yeux verts gonfler par la fatigue. Une fois entré nous nous installons sur le canapé du salon.

- _Je me présente je m'appel Martin, voici Java._ Je pointe celui-ci du doigt. _Et ma sœur Diana._ Je reproduit le même geste vers ma sœur. _Pouvez vous nous dire pour quoi votre carte d'identité était sur le lieu où des trains on disparu ?_ Je lui tend la carte en question.

- _Oui. Je suis employer à la gare. Hier comme tout les jours je vérifier le moteur des trains. Quand tout à cout une créature est sortit de nul par me sauter dessus avant de faire disparaître tout les trains de la gare. Puis il a disparut aussi soudainement qu'il est venu. J'ai pris mes jambes à mon cous et me suis_ _réfugier chez moi._

- _Intéressent. A quoi ressembler la créature ?_ Une petite grimace m'échappe suite à cette question.

- _Il faisait la taille d'un enfant de 6 ans a peut près. Sa peau était verte avec quelque trous. Sa tête ressembler à celle d'un lapin. A la différence qu'il avait quatre oreilles. Deux ressemblent à ceux d'un lapin et les deux autre à celle d'un chient. Il avait aussi six yeux, ses bras et jambes ressembler à des tentacules. Ces tout ce donc je me souvient._

- _Beurk qu'elle créature immonde. Je voudrais pas l'avoir en peluche._

- _Diana étre drôle._ Répond Java.

- _Bien maintenant qu'on ces contre quoi on….._

Je n'arrive pas a finir ma phrase, une monter de liquide fait surface dans ma gorge la brûlant au passage et vu le gout ces du sang. Et merde pas maintenant. M'empêchent d'ouvrir la vanne je tente de parler clairement.

- _Excuser moi….puis je savoir où son vos….toilettes s'il vous plais ?_

- _Bien sûr deuxième porte sur votre gauche._

- _Mm...Merci._

Sans plus attendre je cour dans la direction indiquer. Il faux que sa arrive en mission. La quantité de liquide rouge rejetée aujourd'hui est plus importante que la dernière fois. Mon estomac me brûle et me lance. Ces horrible. Je sers les dents pour contenir la douleur ainsi que pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience.

POV Diana.

Ces quoi ce plan ? Martin vient de courir vers les toilettes les mains devant la bouche.

- _Martin malade ?_

- _Je ne sais pas Java mais sa m'inquiète._

Nous nous regardons un petit moment avant que Mark nous parle.

- _Vous compter faire quoi face à cette chose ?_

- _Nous allons d'abord devoir trouver qui ces, ensuite trouver pour quoi il vole tout sa et enfin l'arrêter._

- _Je compte sur vous. Je dors plus de peur que ce truc ne revienne me voir pour m'emmener._

- _Ne vous inquiéter pas on sais que les personnes ne l'intéresse pas alors vous n'avez rien à craindre._

- _Merci mademoiselle Diana_.

- _Ho mais de rien._

Nous sommes alors interrompu par des hurlement provenant de l'extérieure de l'immeuble.

- _Diana venir voir._

- _Qu'es qu'il y a Java ?_

POV Martin

Alors que je me bat toujours contre les ténèbres qui prennent de plus en plus de place autour de moi des cris me ramènent à la raison. Mais c Diana qui tambourine à la porte qui me fait définitivement retrouver la vision du monde tel qu'il est. Du mieux que je peut je tente de comprendre ce que dit ma sœur. Mais il n'y a que des grésillement qui parviennent à mes oreilles. Je me redresse et marche jusqu'à la porte. J'ai la désagréable sensation que mes jambes ne me portent plus. Arriver face à l'objet t'en convoiter je me masse le visage et ouvre ce qui me sépare de l'agitation. Je trouve Diana le regard me parcourent de haut en bas avant de s'attarder sur mes jambes flasquent.

\- _Sa va ?_

- _Oui ce nes rien juste le manque de sommeil sa va passer. Qu'es qu'il ce passe ?_

- _La créature qui a voler les trains et de retour et il fait disparaître toute les voitures de la rue._

- _On y va._

Je dit sa mais sa va être dur d'attraper cet extraterrestre avec des jambes en cotons. Mais quand on a pas le choix on fonce. Rassemblent les forces qui me reste je me dirige dans le salon pour choper Java à la volet et me diriger vers la porte en disent à Mark.

- _Ne vous inquiéter pas on va arrêter cet chose et vous rendre vos train._

Puis je referme la porte et nous courons (enfin j'éssaye) vers le lieu où la créature ces montré. Le combat va commencer alors rester avec nous.


	5. Chapitre 5

Me alegra que te guste. Aún no ha terminado. Haré lo mejor para el futuro. No te preocupes por Martin. Usted va saber lo que tiene cuando llegue el momento.

Chapitre 5

Cela fait vingt minutes que nous coursons la créature et alors que tout ce passe bien du côté de Diana et Java je commence à fatiguer. Mon souffle ne suis plus et j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me tort les boyaux et me brûle les poumons. Mais il faut que je m'accroche alors je fait comme si de rien n'était et ignore mes jambes qui menacent de lacher et mon mal.

Nous tournons dans une ruelle mais aucun signe de l'extraterrestre qu'on pourchasse. Je profite de l'arrêt provoquer pour reprendre du mieux que je peut mon souffle en observent les alentours. Un bruits provenant d'une poubelle un peut plus loin attire mon attention. Je prévient alors les autres.

 _-Et regarder la bas y a un truc dans la poubelle._

- _Ces peut être celui qu'on rechercher._ Répond Diana

Comme personne ne bouge je décide de m'approcher non sens être sur mes gardes. Quand tout à coup une forme verte surgi en hurlent.

 _-Coucou les potes._

Suite a cela Diana saute dans les bras de Java qui reste tétanisée sur le moment. Quand ta moi ben je reste la sans bouger n'arrivent plus à respirer. Qu'es qui m'arrive encore ce n'es que Billy.

POV Diana.

Je ferais bien manger cette manie à Billy. Il surgi tout le temps comme sa quitte à nous faire faire des crises cardiaques. Tient en parlent de crise je me rapproche de Martin qui n'a toujours pas bouger. En passent devant lui je remarque asser vite qu'il est légèrement bleu. La sa va pas je tente de le secouer en lui parlent.

- _Martin sa va ? Qu'es qui ce passe ? Qu'es que ta ?_

Pour seul réponse mon frère s'effondre au sol. Je regard machinalement Billy puis Java avant de me reconcentré sur Martin. Ces yeux sont vitreux et même si je voie qu'il commence à reprendre une respiration normale lentement mais sûrement. Le fait qu'il ce tienne le ventre d'une mains et la tête de l'autre en ce tordent de douleur me fait passer en mode panique. Ces la première fois que je vois mon frère dans cette état et mon cœur rate un battement. Qu'es qu'il lui arrive?

Au bout de longue minutes qui paraissent des heures Martin ce relève. Toujours une grimace plaquer à l'endroit où règne son sourire d'enfant de huit ans habituel. La voix briser par cette vision je lui demande.

- _Martin..sa va ?_

Il relève la tête tente un sourire forcer puis me dit tout en essayent de ne pas retomber.

- _Sa va ce n'es rien._

Cette phrase fait déborder le vase, à ce moment la je suis tellement apeuré et en colère que je ne fait plus attention ni à Billy ni à Java.

- ** _ARRÊTE DE ME DIRE QUE SA VA. TU VOIE BIEN QUE NON. TU VIENT DE T'ÉCOULER TOUT BLEU ET TU ME DIT QUE CE NES RIEN ? MARTIN BON SENS ARRÊTE DE FAIRE LE GAMIN ET DIT MOI CE QUI CE PASSE À LA FIN._**

Il me regarde sans rien dire le temps de ce masser les tempes et de chasser la grimace de douleur pour reprendre son sourire habituel.

- _Diana ce n'es rien, une crise de fatigue ces tout. Toi qui lit plein de livres je suis déçu je croyer que tu savais que les effets du manque de sommeil prolonger c'était sa._

Je ne sais pas quoi dire face à sa. Je n'es pas lut beaucoup de livre sur la médecine ou sur les effet du sommeil sur notre organisme ces vraie. Mais pour quoi une partie de moi ne peut s'empêcher de penser que Martin me ment ?

POV Martin

Avant que je ne passe le portail téléporter à la suite des autres je baisse le regard sur mon abdomen. Je soulève mon teeshirt pour découvrir que la plaie et passer de rouge écarlate à violet bleu. Un éclairé de douleur me rappel à l'ordre quand je touche cette chose traversent mes côtes gauches. La sensation de tout à l'heure était vraiment étrange. Je ne pouvais plus respirer et je suffoquer mais quelques minutes après je me relève comme si de rien était.

Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit normal. La douleur dans mon ventre augmente à mesure que passe le temps. Et les rejets du liquide chaut et pourpre son de plus en plus nombreux. Combien de temps vais-je tenir ? J'espère le temps d'attraper la créature que nous avons perdu. Je lève la tête pour regarder le portail toujours présent et la discutions avant d'appeler MOM me revient.

Flashback*

- _Je veut bien te croire car je n'es pas de preuves mais il faut en parler à MOM. Tu ne peut pas continuer les missions dans ton état et elle pourra surement te donner quelque chose contre t'es problèmes de sommeil. Crois moi Martin ces mieux si on prévient MO..._

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je lui agripe la manche de son pull. D'un regard suppliant je lui demande.

- _Je t'en supplie Diana ne dit rien à MOM ni à qui que ce soit. Je te promet de me reposer correctement cette nuit pour reprendre des forces. Ces juste un passage à vide pas besoin de déranger la patronne pour sa._

Elle acquiesce puis prend mon poignet et appel MOM avec le chrono scan.

Fin du flashback*

Je sais très bien que Diana n'aime pas quand je ne veut pas parler de mes problèmes. Mais la ces pour elle que je le fait. Je ne veut pas l'inquiéter. Bon il serais peut être temps que je rejoigne les autres.

Une fois passer le portail je me retrouve devant les portent du lycée ou Diana et Java m'attendent. Je me force à chasser les pensées noir sur ce qui m'arrive pour leurs faire signe le sourire le plus nier que j'ai en magasin collet au visage. Il est déjà vingt trois heures et nous nous séparons pour aller nous coucher.

A peine ma porte passer que mes jambes lâchent et que je me retrouve assis par terre. La douleur refait surface me faisant monter les larmes au yeux. Je ne pleure que rarement mais là la douleur et si forte que même un homme des caverne lâcherais une larme.

Je reste comme sa une bonne heure avant de devoir ramper tel un nouveau née jusqu'au toilette pour laisser le liquide rouge sortir enfin de ma gorge. Encore une fois je ne dors que quelques heures entrecoupé de douleurs et de vomissements.

POV Diana.

La nuit à était dur pour moi, la scène d'hier à refait surface à chaque fois que je fermer les yeux. Ces donc avec le poids de ma nuit blanche que je me lève pour me préparer mes pensées torturer. Une fois cela fait je me décide a aller voir Martin son état est des plus étranges et sa me fait de plus en plus peur. J'ouvre la porte de chambre pour trouver mon frère grimassent dans son lit entrecoupée d'une toux violente.

Je m'approche pour lui montrer que je suis la mais sa n'a aucun effet il ne me voie pas. Alors je pose ma mains sur son épaule et sa réaction est immédiate. Il tourne son regard emplis de larmes ver moi avant de murmurer quelque chose.

- _Diana…..j'ai mal…..sa fait très mal….a l'aide._

Sa voix est plaintive, rock et en même temps briser. Briser par la douleur présente dans ses entrailles. Je tente de la calmer en le rassurent du mieux que je peut. Je les toujours cacher mais Martin est tout pour moi.

Notre mère est partie quelque jours aprés ma naissance, mon père lui est mort ces donc le père de Martin qui m'a élever.

Martin n'es pas seulement mon frère c'est aussi mon héro car il n'a peur de rien. Ces mon confident car je peut tout lui dire même si il me taquine un peut sur certains sujets. Ces mon partenaire de mission, mon punching ball quand je doit me défouler. Mais ces surtout celui qui ma consoler quand maman me manquer, celui qui ma fait rire quand je me faisait mal, celui qui me défendait à l'école et celui qui me soutient quoi que je face.

Je l'aime énormément et le voir dans cet état me fait de la peine. Alors que j'essaie de le rassurer des larmes silencieuses ce mettent à ce promener sur mon visages.

POV Martin

Malgré la douleur qui me transperce je sens que Diana est à côté de moi et cela me rassure. Mais je sais aussi que je lui fait du mal, et je m'en veut qu'elle mais vue comme sa. Une goutte sur ma joue me fait légèrement ouvrir les yeux. Je rêve ou Diana pleure ?

Ignorent la douleur qui s'efface au rythme d'un escargot boiteux je me redresse, sèche les quelques larmes encore présentent aux abords de mes yeux et serre ma sœur dans mes bras.

Je n'aime pas la voir comme sa, ces trop souvent arriver et je mettais promis enfant que jamais Diana ne repleurerais de tristesse. Et voilà que je rompt cette promesse en la faisant pleuré moi-même. Que je suis débile sérieux. D'une voix aussi rassurante que me permet la douleur je lui murmure à l'oreille.

- _Je suis désoler que tu mes vue comme sa Diana. Mais sa va mieux crois moi ces passer et pour longtemps._

Bien sur je ment encore mais comment lui dire ce qui m'arrive? Je la sens taper ses points contre mon torse en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Puis elle me dit la voix couper par plusieurs sanglots.

- _Ces pas vrais…..tu me dit sa….depuis hier…et sa à….empirer. Tu ment Martin……_

La elle a pas tord, sur le moment j'ai envie de tout lui dire pour qu'elle arrête de se torturer. Mais j'efface bien vite cette penser car je ne ferais que la rendre encore plus malheureuse. Il faut juste qu'à l'avenir j'apprenne à maîtriser mes émotions pour cacher au mieux ces choses étranges qui m'arrive. En attendent je me contente de caresser le dos de Diana et lui murmurant des.

- _Sa va aller._

Ou des.

- _Je vais bien la preuve je suis la._

Petit à petit les spasmes de ses épaules diminuent et ses larmes se tarissent. Une fois qu'elle est vraiment calmer je la garde contre moi un petit moment avant qu'elle ne me dise.

- _Je t'aime Martin je ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose._

Cette phrase me fait perdre pied quelque instant. J'ai bien entendu ? Effarée par ce que je vient d'entendre je ne bouge pas. Puis pris d'un élans d'émotion je ressers mon étreinte autour de ma chère petite sœur. Et d'une voix tendre lui répond.

\- _Je t'aime aussi Diana et je ne veut pas te voir dans cet état à cause de moi. S'il te plais sourie moi._

Je l'écarte de moi à cette phrase et lui relève le menton pour croiser son regard. Je sens toute la peur et l'angoisse au fond d'elle. Cela me fait l'effet d'un coup couteau dans le cœur. Ravalent du mieux que je peut la remonter du liquide rougeâtre, me brûlent la gorge au passage, je lui redit.

- _Je t'en pris Diana sourie._

Je fini d'essuyer son visage, suite à cela Diana pose sa mains sur la mienne encore présente sur sa joue et me fait le plus beau des sourire. Pour elle je ferais tout quitte à mourir ou à devoir souffrir en silence. Je la tiendrais le plus loin possible de la vérité pour l'empêcher de sombrer. Ces ma petite sœur et je suis le grand frère un peut gamin certes mais je serais toujours la en mission maladie bizarre ou pas pour la protéger.

*

Que va t'il ce passer? Diana, Java et Martin aurons t'ils cette créature étrange qui vole des voitures et des trains? Que va devenir Martin?

La suite dans le prochain chapitre. :p


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6.

Actuellement à la cafète du bahut mon regard plonger dans la tasse de chocolat chaut posé devant moi. Je ne cesse de me remémorer ce qu'il ces passé ce matin. Les mots de Diana résonnent dans ma tête telle des lames tranchantes me transpercent le cœur.

Depuis qu'on est tout petit Diana ne ma jamais dit qu'elle m'aime. J'en avais l'habitude et je ne lui disais pas non plus même si j'en avais envi.

Même si pour moi l'amour entre un frère et une sœur et tout à fait normale, j'ai toujours penser que Diana ne m'aimer pas. Même petite elle m'insultais et rare était les fois où on rigolais calmement.

J'ai toujours penser qu'elle m'en voulais car c'était de ma faute si maman était partie.

Mais la aujourd'hui je remet tous sa en question. Si Diana ma dit sa ces qu'elle ce fait vraiment du soucie. Quel idiot je suis. Je suis vite sortie de mes penser par un adolescent blond, habiller d'un haut jaune et d'un pantalon noir. Il a aussi des bracelet aux poignets. Avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche je lui dit.

 _\- Salut Billy sa va ?_

- _Salut Martin. Moi oui mais toi on dirais pas. Qu'es qui ce passe ?_

Je souffle avant de lui répondre nous sans une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- _Rien Billy juste la fatigue._

Je commence en avoir marre de cette question. Si je ne veut rien dire à Diana ces surtout pas pour le dire à d'autres qui ferons fuiter mes dires. Je voie Billy lever les épaules peut convaincu avant de s'assoir devant moi et de reprendre.

- _J'ai les résultat des analyses de la bouillasse verte que tu nous a envoyer_.

Je relève la tête de ma tasse pour le questionner du regard. Je sens monter une certaine excitation en moi. Je vais pouvoir enfin attraper cette créature et prendre du repos. Soudainement intéresser par autre chose que le liquide brun je demande.

- _Alors ? Qu'es que ces ?_

- _Une sécrétion provenant d'une météorite atterri non loin de Londres il y a de cela quelques semaines. Elle a plus de trois milles ans._

- _Une météorite ?_

- _Exacte._

Mon cerveau tourne à cent à l'heure pour trouver une explication. Pour quoi ce résidu de météorite était présent en plein milieu de la ville si sa fait plusieurs semaines qu'elle c'est écraser ? Mais une question reste en suspens.

- _Si ces bien cela. Es que tu peut me dire si ce résidu est lier à la créature qui vole tout ces trucs ?_

Billy lève les épaules avant de reprendre d'un aire plutôt sérieux.

\- _Je n'en sais rien mais on a retrouver de l'ADN dedans. De l'ADN humain._

Je doit avouer que sur ce cout la ma curiosité et plus que titiller. Mais plus je réfléchi et plus un mal de crâne horrible monte dans mes tempes. Je me ressaisie puis demande.

- _A qui appartient cet ADN ?_

- _A un certain Marco Devile. Un enfant de 6 ans habitent Londres._

- _Un enfant ?_

- _Ces cela malheureusement. Son père est chercheur et est spécialiser dans les expériences scientifiques._

Intriguer je répond.

\- _Peut tu trouver le nom de cet homme et son adresse ?_

- _Bien sûr._ Me répond Billy visiblement soulager que je réagisse comme cela.

J'ai enfin une piste et ce n'es pas cette etrange maladie qui m'empêchera d'aller au bout cette mission.

POV Diana.

Je me trouve dans la bibliothèque entrain de lire un des fameux livres de médecine qui hante les étagère de ce rillons.

J'ai sauter le petit déjeuner incapable de pouvoir avaler quelque chose. Même si la conversation que j'ai eu avec Martin ma fait beaucoup de bien. Car j'ai pus enfin lui dire ce qu'il était pour moi le doute et la peur me tiraille.

Quand je pose enfin les yeux sur la partie qui m'intéresse je passe en mode concentration de l'extrême.

Chapitre : Les conséquences d'un manque de sommeil prolonger. Voila ce qui est écris. Je commence à lire jusqu'à tomber sur les symptômes. Il en a 7.

Comme : Troubles de l'humeur et augmentation des états de stress. Jusque là ces vrais que mon frère change asser vite d'humeur lui qui est d'un naturel joueur, blagueur et souriant.

Ensuite il y a Troubles de la concentration. En temps normale Martin n'es jamais concentré en cours. Mais ces temps si il les également en mission.

Il est écris ensuite Augmentation de l'appétit. Ce qui ne colle pas puisque Martin mange de moins en moins.

Enfin je trouve les deux signes qui m'intéressent. Ceux des Troubles de la motricité et des Troubles de la visions. Sur ces deux la tout colle. Martin peine à ce lever et à tenir debout, en ce qui concerne la vision il est sens arrêt en train de ce frotter les yeux par ce qu'il ne voie pas claire.

Mais j'ai beau chercher encore et encore il n'y a aucun point nommer Arrêt de la respiration ou Tomber à la renverse completement bleu ou encore Mal horrible au ventre et à la tête.

Mes doutes se confirment, Martin ma encore une fois menti. Mais pour quoi ?

Je n'es pas le temps de m'en demander plus que la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvre dans un grand fracas. Laissent apercevoir Martin, Java et Billy dans l'ouverture. Je me lève et range le livre avant de tourner le regard vers mon frère qui ce rapproche en ignorent royalement la bibliothécaire qui le réprimande.

Une fois arriver à ma hauteur je constate qu'il a l'aire épuiser. Ses joues sont creuser, son teint et très pâle et ces yeux sont vitreux. Mais je peut tout de même apercevoir une étincelle d'excitation dans ceux si juste avant que Martin ne me prenne le bras pour me faire sortire de l'entre des papes comme il aime bien l'appeler.

-Q _u'es qu'il ce passe Martin ?_

Il lâche mon bras, se retourne et me répond.

\- _On a une piste sur la créature d'hier. Donc je suis venu te chercher pour y aller. De toute façon on est samedi on a pas cours. Donc si on est pas la sa pose pas de soucis._

Je reste sidéré quelques secondes. Ma colère monte et j'envoie sens ménagement mon point dans la figure de mon frère les larmes menacent de couler. Martin a terre ce retourne vers moi une mains sur la joue. Avec difficulté il me dit.

- _Sa va pas ? Je peut savoir pour quoi ta fait sa Didi ?_

Il ose utiliser le surnom qu'il ma donner enfant a un tel moment ? Non mais je rêve. Me retenant de lui en flanquer un deuxième je lui répond hors de moi.

- _TU VEUT VRAIMENT Y ALLER DANS TON ÉTAT ? MAIS BON SENS MARTIN REGARDE TOI ON DIRET UN ZOMBI. TU TIENT À PEINE DEBOUT. TU.. …tu m'avais dit que sa passerais…._

Je marque une pose retenant les perles salée qui menacent de partirent se promener sur mes joue. Une fois celle-ci plus ou moins contenu je reprents plus calmement.

- _J'ai chercher les symptômes du manque de sommeil et tu ma menti. Ce qui t'es arriver hier n'en est pas un…_

Je ne peut plus me retenir, pour la deuxième fois depuis dix ans je laisser libre cours à mes émotions. Mes larmes finissent leurs coursent en s'écrasent sur le sol froid du lycée. Jusqu'à ce qu'une mains ne vienne les balayer.

POV Martin

Encore une fois Diana pleure par ma faute. Je lui relève la tête dégagent au passage les quelques mèches de cheveux qui ose ce plaquer sur son visage couvert d'humidité.

Mon cœur se sert une nouvelle fois en découvrent cette facette de ma sœur que je ne voulais plus jamais revoir. Sens réfléchir je la prend délicatement dans mes bras comme si le moindre geste trop brusque pourrais la briser.

Mes jambes trembles sous cet effort et je m'accroche a Diana pour ne pas tomber. Je ne peut vous dire combien de temps nous restons dans cette position avant que je ne perde définitivement le contrôle de mes jambes.

Alors que je tombe à genoux une mains me retient. Ma tête ce relève pour découvrir que Diana ma empêcher de m'écrouler totalement.

- _Merci_

Ce merci est presque inaudible mais Diana me sourie. Je me relève avec son aide et celle de Java. Une fois cela fait je demande un portail à MOM qui accepte. Et nous retournons à Londres.

Une fois arriver devant l'immeuble de celui que nous recherchons Java nous fait signe de nous arrêter puis nous montre l'arrière cours.

- _Mais on dirait qu'il a un enfant._ Répond Diana à la vue de la balançoire.

- _Oui et ces pour sa qu'on est la._

Tous me regarde suspicieux. Une fois les présentations faites j'entame les questions.

\- _Alors John vous avez un fils nommer Marco ces cela ?_

L'homme acquiesce avant de répondre.

\- _J'avais un fils, il avais 6 ans._

Diana prend alors la parole.

- _Qu'es qu'il lui est arriver ?_

L'homme sert les points puis attristée rétorque.

- _Une chose horrible._

A cette instant je continue.

\- _Nous avons trouver en ville une bouillasse verdâtre qui provient d'une météorite. L'ADN de votre fils y est présent également._

John écarquille les yeux, ce sentent piéger il nous raconte ce qu'il ces passer.

- _Je travaille en t'en que professionnel en expérience scientifique. Il y a de cela trois semaines nous avons découvert la météorite et le liquide vert que vous avez vue. On a décider de voir ce que cela pourrais donner en le mettant en contacte avec plusieurs animaux. Alors nous avons mis un lapin, un chient et un poulpe dans une salle_ _exprès pour cela. Mais quelque secondes après avoir appuyer sur le bouton pour lancer l'expérience. J'ai vue mon fils dans la salle. Je lavais amener avec moi ce jours la. Mais je ne les pas surveiller._

John fait une pause plaquent ses mains sur son visage. Quelques minutes après le temps pour de lui de ce calmer il repris.

- _Je pense qu'il a du rentré dans cette pièce quand il a vue les animaux. Mais c'était trop tard quand je les remarquer. Le liquide de la météorite avait déjà remplis la pièce. Après cela il y eu une épaisse fumer. Quand celle-ci et retomber une créature immonde est apparu. J'ai compris que le liquide avait fait fusionner les corps des animaux ensembles. J'ai alors chercher dans_ _toute la pièce espérant trouver mon fils. Jusqu'à ce qu'un papa ne retentisse dans les aires. Quand je me suis retourner j'ai compris que c'était cette chose qui venais de m'appeler. Et la réalité ma heurter de plein fouet. La mutation des animaux avait également happer mon fils dans le processus._

Il ce mais à pleurer à chaudes larmes. L'horreur de ce récit est présent sur mon visage. Diana ce lève alors est réconforte l'homme qui a du beaucoup souffert. Il reprend quelques minutes plus tard.

\- _La créature à était nommer Usagi est à était envoyer dans un autre morceaux du labo. D'après ce j'ai entendu une semaines après la créature était très mal traiter et on lui fessait subir des testes attroces. Je m'en suis voulut car l'âme de mon fils était dans cette chose. Mais au file du temps pour moi Marco était mort. Il y a trois jours Usagi c'est enfui détruisent tout le labo au passage. Ces tout ce que je sais._

Anéantie ces le mots parfaits pour dire ce que je ressent maintenant. J'ai tellement de peine pour cet homme que ma douleur c'est évanouie. Nous le remercions poliment avant de nous éclipser. Dans un silence de mort nous nous dirigeons vers le lieux où la créature est apparue hier.


	7. Chapitre 7

Kikky190 : Me alegro de que te guste. Me tomó un gran tiempo para encontrar un reprob, un primer nombre y un origen à esta criatura.

Chapitre 7.

- _Je n'arrive pas a croire ce que j'ai entendu._

 _-Je suis d'accord avec toi Didi._

 _-Ces la première fois qu'on est confronté à sa._

Je vois bien que Diana à du mal à avaler la pilule. Sur toute nos missions nous avons eu différents ennemies. Extraterrestre mutent cherchent la vengeance, mutation suite à la découverte d'un objet mystérieux, enlèvement. Mais jamais de cas où une créature abritent l'âme d'un enfant qui a était traiter comme un simple jouer scientifique. Sa me dégoute.

Je me retient de vouloir aller voir les autres chercheurs pour leurs flanquer mon poing dans leur face. Il faut que je reste fort pour Diana. Une fois arriver sur les lieu où Usagi c'était montré je décide de consoler ma sœur.

- _Je sais que ces dur Diana sa les pour moi aussi. Mais je te promet de l'attraper et tu va voir MOM va lui rendre sa forme normale._

 _-Tu est sur Martin ?_

 _-Sur à cent pour cent ma petite Didi._

Un sourire, ces sa réponse. Sa me fait un bien fou. Alors que nous parlons encore des cries nous fait nous arrêter.

- _C'était quoi ?_ Demande Diana.

- _Gens avoir peur ?_ Répond Java.

- _On va voir._

Nous courons dans la direction des cries. Bizarrement depuis le récit de John mon mal est passer ou peut être que je suis trop chambouler pour y faire attention. Enfin bref. Une fois sur les lieux Usagi nous regarde.

\- _Marco je sais que tu est dans cette chose on va t'aider je te le promet._

Ces sortie tout seul mais sur le moment j'ai ressenti le besoin de rassurer cet enfant sûrement apeuré. A cela la créature rigole avant de nous répondre.

- _Marco n'es plus. Je vais me venger des chercheurs qui mon fait souffrir._

- _Et comment conte tu t'y prendre ?_

 _-Comme sa._

Usagi pointe alors le bout d'un pistolet sur nous. Je n'es pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il tire. Quand j'ouvre les yeux deux secondes plus tard, la rue peut peupler et froide de Londres à laisser place à un immense ta de cadavre de voiture et de train.

Instinctivement je me redresse pour chercher ma sœur. Je la repère vite allonger par terre et me précipite vers elle. Tout en lui soulevant doucement la tête je lui dit.

- _Diana ? Tu va bien ?_

Je vois ses paupières bouger légèrement avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. Soulager de voir quelle na rien je la laisse se relever non sans lui donner un coups de mains.

\- _Martin ou on est ?_

- _Bonne question très chère. Vue le décor je pense que l'on ce trouve dans l'entre de Usagi._

Après avoir trouver Java nous marchons un peut au milieux de cette casse.

- _Mais pour quoi avoir besoin de tout Sa ?_

- _Je crois que la réponse est devant nous Didi._

Je pointe du doigt une énorme machine relier par plusieurs câbles. Ayant retrouver toute ma tête je sens mon mal revenir telle une tornade mécontente d'avoir était enfermer si longtemps. Tout en me retenant de m'écrouler je fait le tour de la machine.

\- _Sa ressemble à une machine que l'on trouve dans les labos pour des expériences animal._

- _Tout juste._

Cette voix sortie de nulle part à pour effet de nous faire sursauter. En tout cas je ne suis pas peut fière que ma théorie sois la bonne. Bref la créature continue après être apparu devant nous.

\- _Ces bien cela. Cette machine va me permettre de me venger. Tout les chercheurs du monde effectuent des expériences sur des animaux ou enfants passerons la dedans. Ils serons ensuite réduit en poussière._

La créature rigole alors pas mécontent de son effet. A ce moment tout fait tilt dans ma tête.

- _D'accord ces pour sa que tu volais tout ces trains et ces voitures._

- _Exactement même si téléporter serais plus approprier. J'avais besoin des pièces que contiennent ces véhicules pour construire ma machine._

- _Sauf que si tu fait sa tu ne vaudra pas mieux que les chercheurs eux même._

La créature ce fige suite à mes paroles. N'es en moins elle se reprend très vite en sortent un canon laser de son dos ainsi qu'une lance. Je recule et demande aux autres de faire pareille.

Le gong à sonner le combat est lancer.

POV Diana

Qu'es qu'on peut faire ? On ne peut pas attaquer cette chose au risque de blesser l'enfant. Je suis perdu. Martin se retourne puis me sourie. Je comprend qu'il ne faut pas que je m'inquiète.

Martin ce lance sur Usagi en esquivent les lasers suivis de près par Java. Moi je suis incapable de bouger. Je voie mon frère tenter de métriser la créature à l'aide du filexe mais celui-ci sede sous la force de ce monstre.

Puis tout ce passe très vite, Usagi me pointe avec le canon laser et tire je ferme les yeux en entendent le crie déchirent de Martin.

- ** _DIANAAAAAAA_**

Après plusieurs secondes ou rien ne ce passe je décide d'ouvrir les yeux. Il me faut quelque seconde pour comprendre ce qui ces passé. Le laser ne ma pas toucher. En relevant la tête je constate que Martin et face à moi une petite grimace au coin de son visage. Quand t'il voie que je le regarde il me demande.

-Ç _a va Diana ? Ta Rien ?_

-Ç _a va je crois. Mais que c'est il passé ?_

- _Je t'expliquerai plus tard._

Tout en me disent cela il ce retourne et la mes yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur, je comprend pour quoi le laser ne ma pas toucher. Martin c'est interposée juste à temps recevant le filet de lumière bouillant dans le dos. Laissent au passage une trace noir et la peau brûler sûrement au troisième degré.

Par réflexe je place mes mains devant ma bouche. Encore une fois Martin ces pris le coût à ma place. Sa arrive souvent qu'il s'interpose entre moi et l'attaque ce qui lui vaut toute ces cicatrices que je n'avais jamais remarquer.

Je le voie repartir à la charge occupent la créature pendant que Java lui saute dessus par derrière. Sa marche plutôt bien puisque Usagi tombe à la renverse droit sur mon frère. La lance qu'il a lacher se plante dans le sol à quelques millimètre de la tête de Martin. Tendit que Usagi et Java s'écrase sur mon frère.

Une fois qu'il a repris ses esprits suite au rattrapage de secoure qu'il vient d'effectuer il entreprend d'attacher les tentacules d'Usagi ensemble et de lui couvrir les yeux. Soulager qu'ils est réussit à métriser cette chose je cours vers eux. Mais mon bonheur et de courte durée.

POV Martin

On a enfin réussit à attraper Usagi j'en suis pas peut fière. Mais alors que je pense que tout est fini je suis pris d'horrible nausée. J'ai beau essayer du mieux que je peut de tout retenir je n'y arrive pas et le fameux liquide rouge de d'habitude s'écoule de ma bouche jusqu'à former une immense flaque carmin par terre. J'entends Diana crier mon nom au loin alors que Java me dit clairement.

- _Martin pas aller bien. Martin faire peur à Java._

Je ne peut pas lui répondre ma gorge de nouveau prise par une remonter de sang. Alors que je me met à vomire littéralement mes tripes (oui la ces vraie, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tout mes organes vont y passer) MOM arrive pour emmener la créature. Me voyant à genoux par terre et vomissent sans avoir de repos elle se baisse et me dit.

\- _Martin que vous arrive t'il ?_

Du mieux que je peut j'articule.

- _J'en… sais…. rien…_

Ma tête se met à tourner et je m'écroule au sol. Avant de sombrer totalement dans l'inconscience j'entend Diana hurler.

- ** _MARTINNNNNN_**

Je suis désoler Diana je n'es pas put tenir aussi longtemps que je le voulais. Je n'es pas réussit à te cacher jusqu'au bout ce que j'ai. Tu va sûrement pleuré et ces ma faute pardonne moi.

Ce son mes dernières pensées avant de sombrer.

*

Vous serez ce qu'a Martin dans le prochain chapitre. Je sais je sais je suis chiant a vous faire attendre. Aller encore un peut de patience. Bisous bisous.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Mes cauchemars se sont réalisés, Martin vient de s'évanouir dans une immense flaque de sang. Les larmes montent pour formes de petites perles aux coins de mes yeux. Java me prend dans ses bras pour me rassurer et MOM nous demande.

- _Vous savez ce qu'il à ?_

- _Je sais pas. Il ce comporte bizarrement depuis une semaine et il m'a toujours dit que c'était la fatigue._

- _Qu'avait vous remarquer d'étrange ?_

- _Je les retrouvé se matin dans sa chambre il gémissé en se tenant le ventre et la tête. Il me disais qu'il avait mal et il pleuré._

- _Martin avoir fait crise aussi._ Continue Java voyant que je ne peut pas continuer.

- _Comment Sa ?_ Rétorque MOM.

- _Martin avoir arrêter de respirer et s'être effondrer tout bleu. Puis lui ce relever normale après._

- _Il….il ma dit que c'était à cause du manque de sommeil._

La vue du corps de Martin allonger dans cette flaque carmin est trop dur à supporter. Je fini par laisser libre cours à mes larmes qui ne ce privent pas pour tracer des sillons sur mes joues. MOM un aire grave sur le visage nous lance.

- _On va l'amener au Centre pour lui faire passer des examens. Ensuite on attendra qu'il ce réveille pour lui demander des explications._

- _Et Marco ?_

A la phrase de Java mon cerveau fait tilt. J'était tellement concentré sur Martin que j'en est oublier la créature qui nous a attaquer deux minutes plus tôt. Comprennent mon regard interrogateur notre patronne nous rassure.

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas. Mes agents vont lui rendre son corps d'origine à lui ainsi qu'à toutes ces pauvre bêtes._

Un peut rassurer quand au destin de ce pauvre enfant je suis MOM, l'équipe et Java portent Martin dans le portail. Une fois arriver au Centre mon frère est amener dans différentes salles avant d'être déposer dans celle au les agents ce reposent. Nous attendons plusieurs longues minutes avant que mon chère grand frère décide de se réveiller.

- _Où est ce que je suis ?_

Sa voix est faible et quelque peut perdu. Nous lui laissons le temps d'émerger totalement avant de répondre à sa question.

- _Vous étez au Centre agent Mystère._

- _MOM ?_

Je n'es pas le temps de faire le moindre geste pour empêcher Martin de ce relever qu'il se rallonge pris d'une forte douleur dans le ventre. La patronne continue donc.

- _Je crois que vous nous devais des explications jeune homme._

Il me regarde avant de capituler.

\- _Depuis la bataille contre l'extraterrestre microbien je me sens bizarre. J'ai mal partout mais ces surtout centré sur le ventre et la tête. Mes jambes ne me portent plus. Je vomis souvent sans raison mais depuis trois jours ces du sang. De plus la blessure que ma faite cette chose ne sais pas refermer en une_ _semaine passent du rouge au bleu violet. J'ai aussi des difficultés a dormir. Voilà vous savez tout._

Le silence plane quelques minutes. Alors comme sa Martin souffre depuis longtemps et je n'es rien vue ? Je m'en veut. Mais encore une fois MOM est plus rapide que moi.

\- _Pour quoi ne nous avoir rien dit ?_

- _Je ne voulais pas être mis sur la touche et encore moins inquiéter Diana. Ce matin quand je les vue pleuré j'ai voulut tout lui dire car je me suis promis qu'elle ne pleurerais plus. Mais j'ai pas oser de peur de lui faire plus de mal. Je suis désoler Diana._

Il me regarde les yeux humidifier. Je ne sais quoi répondre, il a souffert pour que je ne pleure pas. Ces tellement mignon et gamin de sa pare. Face à son aire de chien battue je ne peut que lui répondre.

\- _Je ne t'en veut pas Martin mais s'il te plais ne me refait jamais sa._

- _Pro……mis…_

Voyant qu'il a du mal à finir son mots nous comprenons très vite que mon frère replonge dans l'inconscience. Je sers les dents pour ne pas craquer. Martin a fait tout sa pour ne pas que je pleure alors je ne pleurerais pas. Mais alors que les résultats arrive Java attire notre attentions.

- _Martin respirer vite._

MOM se précipite sur mon frère pour vérifier son poux.

-En effet il respire beaucoup trop vite, son rythme cardiaque et également très élever. Il a de la fièvre.

Super tout s'acharne sur lui ma parole. MOM ordonne aux agents présent d'aller chercher de quoi rafraîchir Martin pendant que nous analysons les résultats. Billy se joint à nous tenant les précieux papiers avant de les donner à notre patronne. Celle-ci les lis puis nous annonce les nouvelles avec un ton grave.

- _Les résultats ne son pas bon. Plusieurs microbes extraterrestres se sont faufilés dans le corps de Martin en passent par sa blessure. Elles sont en train de faire des ravages._

- _Comment sa des ravages ?_

Je sens la panique grandir de plus en plus en moi. Ces pire que se que je pensé et quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas aimer la suite.

- _Elles sont en train de le dévorer de l'intérieur._

La ces la goutte de trop incapable d'en entendre plus je m'effondre dans les bras de Java.

POV MOM

Ces la première fois que je suis confronter à tel cas. J'en est déjà vue pleins des blessures suite à des combats contre les forces surnaturelles que nous chassons. Mais la ces plus grave que tout ceux à quoi j'ai était confronté.

L'état de Martin est grave et ne va faire que de ce dégrader. Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'éliminer ces microbes le plus vite possible pour pouvoir arrêter les nombreuses hémorragies interne dont soufre mon jeune agent.

- _Billy j'ai besoin de toute les informations que nous ayons sur l'extraterrestre microbien qui les a attaquer. De plus je veut aussi que vous donniez un échantillon des microbes présents dans Martin aux chercheurs plus qu'ils puissent trouver un remède._

- _Tout de suite MOM._

Le petit être s'envole alors pour accomplir les tâches demandées. Puis je me retourne vers l'agent Lombard toujours évanouie dans les bras du puissent de l'homme des cavernes.

- _Java emmener Diana dans la salle où ce trouve Martin et placer la sur un des lits le temps qu'elle se remette du choc._

- _Java faire tout de suite._

Il soulève ma jeune agent puis la sort de la salle en me disant.

- _MOM trouver solution pour sauver Martin ?_

- _Je vous en fait la promesse._

Il sourie avant de définitivement quitter la pièce. Je dit que je vais trouver mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Tout cela me dépasse. Mais je ferais tout pour sauver un de mes agents.

Qui plus est je me suis attacher à se gamin, touche à tout, tête en l'aire, qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser, aux filles, ou au paranormal mais qui adore aussi nous faire tourner en boutique sa sœur et moi.

Je sais très bien que ces deux la non plus mère et que leur père n'es jamais la trop occuper avec ces devoir d'archéologue.

Je doit avouer qu'au début je ne supporter pas l'agent Mystère. Ce gosse réponse à tout et qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de tout toucher et tout casser me sorté par les yeux. Mais avec le temps j'ai découvert un ado passionner pour ce qu'il faisait, très bon en déduction et en pratique sur le terrain mais aussi très protecteur envers sa sœur surtout en mission. Jusqu'à devenir le meilleur de mes agents dépensent aux passage les quelques élues d'il y a quelques années.

Petit à petit je me suis mis à apprécier ce garçon qui fait tout pour ne pas montré qu'il souffre devant les autres les faisant ainsi passer avant lui. Et également de l'agent farceur et sourient quoi qu'il arrive mais aussi très sérieux quand t'il le faut.

Quand j'ai appris que Martin s'en voulais pour le départ de sa mère mais aussi qu'il en souffré en silence préférant rester fort pour Diana, je n'es pue m'empêcher de penser que je pouvais essayer de remplacer cette mère qui les avais abandonnés. Bien sûr à ma manière ce qui n'a pas l'aire d'être la bonne solution.

En temps normale je ne devrais pas m'attacher autent à mes agent mais l'histoire de ses deux jeunes ma toucher.

Ayant moi-même un fils nommer Josh (oui de Team Galaxy pour ceux qui suivent, dans un épisode on voie la mère de ce dernier qui ressemble énormément à MOM) que je ne voie plus depuis des années trop occuper par le travaille. Je me sens dans l'obligation de combler se manque d'amour maternelle avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et mon choix vous le savez.

Bref trop plonger dans mes pensées je ne remarque pas mon assistent qui me ramène ce que je lui avais demander.

- _Grum grum_

Je sursaute pour me retourner. Billy me regarde à la fois confus et terrifié avant de me tendre les documents en disent.

\- _Je vous est apporter ce que vous vouliez. J'ai aussi transmis les échantillons des microbes aux chercheurs comme demander._

- _Merci bien Billy._

Je tourne les talons pour me diriger vers mon bureau. Sentent que le petit homme vert dans mon dos n'a pas bougé je lui répond.

- _Billy je vous accorde le droit d'aller voir Martin._

- _Ces vrais ? Au merci MOM._ Rit t'il avant de disparaître.

De mon côté je m'installe à mon bureau, une fois face à celui-ci mes yeux parcours la pièce avant de tomber sur la dernière gaffe de l'agent Mystère. Un sourire mis amuser mis triste apparais sur mon visage. Je le chasse tout de suite en posent une mains sur le classeur devant moi. Ces le moment de vérité.

*

Encore une fois je m'arrête au meilleur moment mais ces voulut. Comme sa vous pouvez vous imaginer la suite. Je rigole ces juste pour vous faire rager ;)


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Je vient de passer deux longues heures à lire et relire le classeur contenant toute les infos sur l'extraterrestre microbien ou plutôt Microbacterus comme il s'appelle en temps normale. J'ai découvert qu'il a la capacité de sécréter des bactéries et virus mortel pour l'homme tout en empêchent les blessures de cicatriser. Sa ne m'avance pas t'en que sa car je les déjà constater.

Mais alors que faire ?

Je décide d'aller voir comment va mon jeune agent toujours allonger sur le lit de la salle de repos. Au moment où j'entre dans la salle je remarque Diana allonger sur le lit à côté de son frère toujours dans les pommes, Billy c'est endormie aux pieds de Martin et Java n'es pas dans la pièce.

Je m'approche doucement de l'agent Mystère pour m'assoir sur la chaise présente à côté. Une fois cela fait mes yeux ce tournent sur le corps immobile de mon jeune protéger.

Il a l'aire de dormir mais son visage déformer par la douleur, ses poings serrent les draps, sa transpiration et sa respiration saccader prouve qu'il souffre énormément.

Doucement je me lève pour aller chercher une bassine d'eau et un chiffon avant de revenir près de Martin. Je trempe le tissu dans l'eau froide et l'essore. Mais avant de le poser sur la tête de mon agent je ne peut m'empêcher de lui déposer un léger baiser sur le front. Je retire très vite mes lèvres à cause de la chaleur et dépose le petit tissus à la place.

Je reste comme sa à regarder l'état de Martin se dégrader doucement mais sûrement. Jusqu'au moment où il est secouer de spasmes. Je me lève d'un bon pour tenter de le calmer mais je n'y arrive pas. Ses spasmes redoubles de violence et je crains le pire. Martin vomi alors une quantité très importe de sang puis tout d'un coup son corps retombe lourdement sur le lit, inerte.

Pour la première fois de ma vie moi MOM j'ai peur de quelque chose, j'ai peur de ce qui va arriver si je ne trouve pas un moyen de sauver Martin.

Me rendent compte de l'urgence de la situation je cours le plus vite possible au centre de recherche du Centre prient pour que les chercheurs et trouvé un remède.

- _Alors qu'es que sa donne ?_

Je demande sa à bout de souffle ce qui a l'aire de surprendre les agents présents. Puis voyant ma tête ils comprennent asser vite qu'il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps.

- _Nous avons peut être trouver une solution, mais elle est risquer._ Me répond Kalgon le chef des chercheurs.

- _Et qu'elle est tel ?_ Je suis curieuse de voir.

- _Maintenant qu'on a identifier les bactéries on penser mélanger les différents remèdes pour pouvoir toutes les détruites d'un coup._

- _Mais ces trop dangereux cela risque de provoquer une surdose ou une réaction chimique du aux produits utilisés pour détruire tel ou tel bactéries._ Répond y je surprise.

- _J'en suis conscient mais malheureusement supprimer une à une les bactéries serais trop long. Il risquerais de mourir avant que l'on ne le guérisse entièrement._ Me répond Kalgon.

- _Combien y-a-t-il de bactéries différentes ?_

- _Une bonne trentaine malheureusement. De plus certaines sont plus résistantes. Je ne voie que la solution que j'ai proposé avant. Éventuellement nous pourrions l'opérer mais cela risque d'aggraver les nombreuses hémorragies et légions internes. De plus en retirent les bactéries nous risquons de déchirer les parois des organes ce qui serais dévastateur._

En y réfléchissent il n'a pas tout à fait tord mais détruire trente bactéries différentes avec trente remèdes différents peut être super dangereux mais ces certainement la seule solution.

- _Y-a-t-il un moyen de diminuer les risques du à tout ses remèdes mélanger ?_

- _Il y a une solution en effet. On pourrais diminuer les risques mais la solution est très rare._

- _Comment sa ? Expliquer vous._

- _Il faudrait trouver une fleur de glace arc en ciel. Elle ne pousse que sur la chaîne de montagne des Alpes. Malheureusement elle est très dur à trouver et se fait de plus en plus rare._

- _Je m'en souvient. Cette fleur à était planté après avoir était modifier par un chercheur qui combinais l'ADN des fleurs avec des médicaments._

Puis le chercheur en question à était arrêter plus tard par le Centre car il avais pousser ses recherches beaucoup trop loin. Combinant ainsi l'ADN humain et florale.

\- _Bien. Je vais envoyer une équipe la bas pour voir._

Je sort du labo en remercient Kalgon et les autres agents. Mes pensées dérivent sur cette fameuse fleur et sans m'en rendre compte je me retrouve dans la salle de repos. Diana enfin remis de ses émotions se tourne vers moi pour me demander.

- _Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose MOM ?_

- _Oui il y a une trentaine de bactéries présentent dans Martin. Nous avons une solution. Nous allons devoir mélanger tout les remèdes des différentes bactéries et les lui donner. Mais il y a des risques et pour les diminuer nous avons besoins d'une fleur très rare._

- _Quel fleur avoir besoin ?_ Répond Java le doit sur le menton

- _C'est la fleure de glace arc en ciel elle pousse sur les Alpes et est très rare._

- _D'accord alors je vais aller la chercher._ Lance l'agent Lombard en sautent de la chaise.

- _Java venir aussi._

- _Et moi aussi._ Répond Billy voletant autour de la tête de Java.

- _Bien je vous envoie la bas tout de suite._ Répond y je en ouvrant le portail sur leur destination.

Je voie Java entrer dans le portail, Billy utiliser son enveloppe pour ressembler à un humain puis suivre l' homme des cavernes. Quand à Diana elle récupère le Chrono Scan toujours attaché au poignet des son frère lui fait une bise sur le fond avant de rejoindre ses amis. Rester la ou je suis je ne dit rien et quand le portail se referme je lâche un petit.

\- _Bonne chance et revenais vite avec la fleur._

Avant de retourner m'occuper de Martin.

POV Diana

Arriver dans un petit village nous demandons la route à suivre pour aller au plus au point de la chaîne de montagne. Un gentil monsieur nous indique le chemin à suivre en nous précisent qu'à pieds ces beaucoup trop loin. Mais qu'en scooter des neiges il nous faudrait 2 jours pour arriver au pied de la montagne et 5 pour la gravire.

C'est à ce moment là que je hais le faite que les portail ne nous amène pas directement la haut. Nous remercions l'homme pour nous diriger vers un coin tranquille ou j'appelle MOM.

- _On a au total 7 jours de trajet dont 2 en scooter des neiges vous pourriez nous en envoyer s'il vous plais ?_

- _Tout de suite, je vaie faire mon possible pour que Martin tienne jusqu'à votre retour._

- _Merci._

Je raccroche donc pour voire arriver deux minutes plus tard deux scooter des neiges portent le logo du Centre. Nous allons enfin pouvoir partir à la recherche des cette fameuse fleur. Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que nous la trouverons rapidement.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Fin

Chapitre 10

Nous sommes enfin arriver en bas de la montagnes nous avons mis trois jours pour y arriver coincer par une tempête de neige. Maintenant ces l'escalade. Billy à sa soucoupe donc sa va aller pour lui mais pour moi. Je suis nul en sport surtout en escalade.

Je me souvient encore du jour où j'ai voulu entré dans le club de gym de Torrington, me loupent complètement sur une figure m'attirent les rire de Martin.

Mon regard monte jusqu'au sommet et je souffle désespéré. Une mains puissante vient se poser sur mes épaules, je me tourne vers le propriétaire qui n'es autre que Java et il me dit.

\- _Java porter Diana jusqu'au sommet._

Il est vrais que Java nous fera économiser le jours de retard que nous avons. Alors toute sourire je lui répond.

- _A merci Java._

Je saute sur ses épaules et l'escalade commence. (comme ces long je vous passe les détailles)

Après cinq jours d'effort nous arrivons enfin à l'endroit où pousse la fameuse fleur de glace arc en ciel. Je tourne la tête dans tout les sens puis m'exclame.

- _Je ne vois aucune fleur ressemblent à celle que nous cherchons._

- _Et si tu utiliser le scanner du Chrono Scan sa pourrais marcher._ Me répond Billy.

- _Comment sa le scanner du Chrono Scan ?_ Je hausse un sourcil tout en posant cette question.

- _Et bien oui si la fleur à était génétiquement modifier elle doit sûrement produire une aura particulière. En d'autre terme sont aura doit être différente des autres fleurs présentent ici._

- _T'es pas bête mon petit Billy._ Dit je très exciter.

- _Eu…merci Diana._ Répond Billy.

- _Billy avoir eu bonne idée._ Rétorque Java le sourire aux lèvres.

- _Merci Java._ Sourie en retour Billy.

J'active la fonction scanner du Chrono Scan et vérifie les environs , rien. Je continue tout en marchent mais aucun résultat. Je ne baisse pas les bras je la trouverais.

POV MOM

Sa fait huit jours que mes agents sont partient. Jusque là Martin tient le coup même si son état ces encore dégrader.

Mes chercheurs on réunie tout les ingrédients pour réaliser le remède qui nous permettra de libère Mystère de ses bactéries extraterrestres. Nous n'attendons plus que la fleur.

En ce qui concerne Usagi il va très bien nous avons rendus leur corps d'origine à tout ces pauvres animaux qui se porte à merveille. Marco et au sommet de sa forme et nous lui avons effacé la mémoire pour qu'il oublie ce passage traumatisent de sa vie. Il est rentré chez lui par la suite et nous avons prévenus son père que la prochaine fois nous l'arrêterions.

Quand t'a la météorite nous l'avons emmener dans une salle spécifique du Centre.

Je suis actuellement dans la chambre de Martin, à veiller sur lui comme une mère le ferais. Alors que je prend le bandeau sur son front pour le replonger dans l'eau Mystère ouvre les yeux.

- _Moman ?_ Dit il en me voyant la voie tremblante et faible.

- _Désoler Martin je suis pas ta mère ces moi MOM._

Je lui répond avec un regard triste. Oui apparemment mon agent souhaite revoir sa mère et je pense que sa doit faire longtemps qu'il en a envis.

- _MOM ?_ Répond il.

- _Oui Martin je suis la._

Je sais que je ne devrais pas réagir comme sa mais ces vraiment plus fort que moi.

\- _Merci pour tout patronne._ Me dit il avec un sourire.

A ce moment là j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il me fait ses adieux.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas on va te soigner. Diana, Java et Billy vont te ramener quelque chose qui te fera du bien._

Une goutte puis un autre tombes sur mes mains. Ne comprennent pas je lève la mains pour venir toucher ma joue. Je pleure ? Non impossible sa fait des années que je ne pleure plus.

\- _Pleuré pas MOM s'il vous plais. Je ne veut pas que ce soit mon dernier souvenir de vous._

Cette phrase me sors de mes pensés et je regarde Martin d'un aire surpris. Voyant qu'il est sérieux j'essuie les quelques larmes encore présente. Puis avec un sourire à moitié déformer par la douleur Martin reprend.

- _Vous voulais pas me crier dessus plus tôt ?_

Je ne répond pas tout de suite, les mots de Mystère résonne dans ma tête et ces la que je comprend ce qu'il veut dire.

\- _Pour quoi sa ton dernier souvenir ?_

Je vient juste de me rendre conte que je le tutoie depuis le début, normalement je ne devrais pas mais je laisse quand même tomber les règles.

\- _Je sens juste que j'en est plus pour longtemps ces tout. Je voudrais au moins revoir ma sœur._

- _Tu ne mourra pas Martin je te l'interdit._

Aussi surpris que moi Martin tourne la tête pour voir Diana, Java et Billy devant un portail qui se referme. L'agent Lombard tient dans ses mains la fleur qui permettra de réduire les effets des remèdes mélangés.

\- _Diana j'ai crue ne pas te revoir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

- ** _Je t'interdit de dire sa ces claire,_** _repose toi maintenant._ Crie Diana tout en mettent une petite tape sur l'épaule de son frère.

- _Ravie de voir que vous êtes rentré à temps. Suivez moi on va donner sa aux chercheurs._ Dit je à mes agents en prennent la fleur.

Nous saluons Martin et Java qui a décider de rester avec lui est nous nous dirigeons vers le labo.

POV Diana

Arriver dans le labo MOM tend la fleur aux chercheurs qui la broie et la mélange à un drôle de liquide blanc. Intriguer je demande à ma patronne.

- _Qu'es qu'il y a dans le flacon ?_

- _Sa ? Ces le mélange des différents remèdes de toute les bactéries présentent dans le corps de Martin._

- _D'accord._ Répondit je simplement.

Après quelques minutes à touiller, le mélange devient arc en ciel et un peut brillant. Nous retournons à la salle de repos avec la mixture étrange pour trouver mon frère allonger à même le sol secouer par de violent spasmes.

\- _Que c'est il passer Java ?_ Demandais je.

- _Martin se secouer d'un coup puis Martin tomber pars terre. Java vouloir l'aider mais Martin refuser._

- _Je vois il faut faire vite._ Répond MOM. _Diana tenez la tête de votre frère de façon à ce qu'elle soit surélevée._

- _Oui._ Répondit je en exécutent l'ordre donner par ma patronne.

Une fois la tête de Martin caller sur mon torse MOM lui fait boire le mélange. Nous attendons quelques secondes sans que rien ne ce passe jusqu'à ce que le corps de mon frère soit secouer à nouveau de spasmes.

Inquiète je regarde MOM qui me fait un signe de tête pour me montrer que tout va bien ce passer. Aux bout d'une bonne demi heure le corps de Martin tombe comme une pierre sur mes genoux. J'ai beaux appeler mon frère je n'obtient aucune réponse.

- _Je crois qu'on est arriver trop tard._ Dit doucement MOM.

Incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle vient de dire je demande.

- _Comment sa trop tard ?_

- _Je suis désoler Diana._ Répond MOM.

- _Non. NON._ **_NON. NOOOOOOOOON._**

Je ne le croie pas ces pas possible. Mon crétin de frère ne peut pas mourir. Il peut pas. Pourtant les visages autours de moi me prouve bien le contraire. Alors ces comme sa que sa ce termine ?

- ** _TA PAS LE DROIT DE MOURIR CRÉTIN. QUI JE VAIS TAQUINER MAINTENANT ? TU PEUT ME LE DIRE ?_**

Je m'effondre en pleure sur la tête froide de Martin toujours poser sur mes genoux. Je ne me retient plus et j'entend les pleurs de Billy et Java. Même MOM renifle un peut. Je reste comme sa jusqu'à ce qu'une mains ne se pose sur mon visage et qu'une petite voix faible ne se face entendre.

\- _Diana…tu…tu m'étouffe._

Je relève à peine la tête pour voir le visage sourient de mon frère et la une envie de le frapper me vient. Je lui donne un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule tout en lui répondent.

- _Abrutie._

Martin rigole légèrement avant de se mettre à genoux et de me prend dans ses bras pour finir de faire disparaître les larmes qui perles toujours aux coins de mes yeux.

\- _Ta vraiment crue que j'allais te laisser seule pour partir en mission ? Et puis sens moi qui te protégerait des garçons qui ne sont pas asser bien pour toi. C'est-à-dire tous puis que tu te prend autent de râteau que moi._

Il se met à rire à la fin de sa phrase ce qui me réconforte. Doucement Je lui tape le dos tout en lui disent.

\- _Ta pas tout à fait tord crétin._

Mais ces le voie de MOM qui nous fait nous séparer.

\- _Martin peut tu te lever ?_

- _Je crois que oui._ Dit il en se mettent debout.

Ses jambes chancelantes manque de le faire tomber mais Java le retient par le bras. Ce à quoi Martin répond toujours un grand sourire étirent ses lèvres.

- _Merci Java._

- _Martin avoir fait très peur à Java._ Répond notre gros nounours.

- _Je suis désoler._ Lui lance Martin.

- _Bien Java vous venez avec nous, il faut que je face passer quelques teste à Mystère avant de passer à l'opération._ Tranche MOM

- _Quel opération ?_ S'exclame Martin surpris

- _Vous avez agents Mystère plusieurs lésions et hémorragie interne sans compter cette plaie sur vos côtes que l'on doit refermer. Et cette brûlure dans le dos qui faut désinfecter une nouvelle fois._

- _D'accord je vous suis alors._ Répond Martin en suivent à l'aide Java MOM sans plus de cérémonie.

L'attente et longue pour Billy et moi, j'ai l'impression que les testes dur une éternité. Finalement au bout de trois quarts d'heure MOM est de retour. Je pose la question qui me trotte à l'épris quand je la voie revenir seule.

- _Ou est Martin ?_

- _On le prépare pour l'opération. J'ai de bonne nouvelle. Toute les bactéries extraterrestres on étaient détruire. De plus le mélange n'a causé presque aucun dégât à par une faible surdose. Donc rien de grave de ce côté-là. Mais il y a aussi une mauvaise nouvelle._ Déclare la patronne du Centre.

- _Et quel est tel ?_ Répondit je.

- _Certains organes de Martin sont vraiment dans un piteux état. L'intestin à même était déchirer en deux. Au moment où je vous parle Martin est en pleine opération et son aorte une veine du cœur doit avoir lâcher. Pour résumer il n'es pas_ _encore totalement sortie d'affaire. Sa a était un miracle qu'il survive jusqu'à ce qu'on lui donne le remède. Donc je doute qu'il ne survive à l'opération._

Je ne dit rien trop secouer par ce que je vient d'entendre.

Une fois MOM partie aider ses collègues pour cause de complication de l'opération je comprend que la vie de Martin est encore en jeu. Dix heure d'opération nous à dit MOM ces ce qu'il faux pour refermer et recoudre tout les organes. Si on rajoute le risque d'arrêt cardiaque sa fait de tout sa une très lourde opération.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à prier pour que mon frère sens sorte.

Enfin après t'en de temps MOM revient nous voir accompagner de Martin allonger sur un lit. En nous voyant elle s'arrête pour nous rassurer.

\- _L'opération ces bien passer. On a réussie à remettre tous ses organes comme avant et les hémorragies on était arrêter. Il a fait deux arrêt cardiaques mais nous avons réussi à relancer son cœur. Son état est stable. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre._

- _Merci._ Répondons nous a l'unisson.

Après un long mois le temps qu'il récupère Martin est de nouveau présent à Torrington. MOM à pris soins de remodelé la mémoire de tout nos camarades et professeurs pour que mon frère soit blanchie de son absence.

La vie reprend son cour c'est-à-dire cours, missions, dodo. Je fait beaucoup plus attention pour ne pas me prendre de coup et Martin ne se blesse quasiment plus en mission.

On se taquine, on se dispute, on rigole exactement comme avant. Avec cette expérience j'ai appris que j'aime mon frère plus que tout et que je ne veut plus le perdre.

POV Martin.

\- _Alors oui ces la fin de la fic j'espère que mon histoire vous à plus parce que moi j'en est baver. MDR. Enfin bref je suis ravis d'aller mieux car c'était une expérience horrible. Je ne vous le souhaite pas. Je tient à remercier ma sœur pour être rester avec moi. Je t'aime Diana. Et surtout à vous remercier vous pour avoir_ _suivie mes aventures. Avant de vous laisser j'ai deux trois mots à dire au narrateur. **SA VA PAS LA TÊTE DE ME FAIRE SA ? T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ? SA FAISAIT UN MAL DE CHIENT . TA QUOI DANS LE CERVEAUX ? JE TE REMERCIE PAS POUR M'EN AVOIR FAIT AUTANT BAVER ET SURTOUT POUR AVOIR FAIT PLEURÉ DIANA. JE TE DÉTESTE.** Aller salut tout le_ _monde a la prochaine pour une nouvelle aventure._

*

Et voulait fin j'espère que sa vous à plus oui je sais ce chapitre et mille fois plus long. J'ais voulut finir cette fic asser vite car j'en est d'autre à finir et trop d'idée pour de nouvelle. Je suis désoler de t'avoir fait autent de mal Martin mais t'inquiète je t'adore. Aller à plus chère lecteurs. Et merci.


End file.
